


Meanwhile...

by The_Supporting_Character



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, Gay Newsies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supporting_Character/pseuds/The_Supporting_Character
Summary: Elmer sneaks through the Lodging House, fairly successful until he's caught by Buttons (the boy he has an undeniable crush on).





	Meanwhile...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a short little thing, not requested from tumblr, but where it was first posted.

Elmer tumbled into his room, a smile across his face as he managed to get through the entire Lodging House without waking up any of the other boys. He pulled the door shut, turned around to hop into bed when something came crashing into him.

“Uff-” That was all the sound he could make as the larger figure enveloped him in a tight hug from behind. The arms crushing against his bruised ribs, he struggled in his grip and tried to wrench himself away. But, if this was who he thought it was, he would have better luck slamming a revolving door shut. 

“Gerroff” he grunted, although not giving it his full effort. His ribs ached and his arms felt too weary to push his friend away. With a quick release, the weight was lifted off him and waited for Elmer to turn around. With the deliberate pace of a snail, he turned to face his attacker. 

A pair of light eyes bore into him, sweeping at an unstable pace, looking at him in his entirety as if he could never get enough. Elmer was just as greedy, searching over every inch of his friend’s lightly freckled complexion, each line that appeared far too soon on the young man’s face, following the arches of his lighter brows that always gave him a spectacular look of mischief. As much as Elmer would like to admire Buttons for the rest of the evening, it was the intense frown that drew him away. For a second, Elmer forgot what he must’ve looked like. Buttons turned around fussed with something on a chair near the bed. 

Swinging back around with a little case in his hands, Elmer gave a dramatic sigh.

“It’s really not that bad.” He frowned as Buttons grabbed his arm and yanked him to sit down on the bed.

“Then clearly you haven’t been lookin’ in any mirrors.” Elmer shifted in his seat as Buttons pulled out a delicate sewing needle and thread. Reaching underneath his bed, his hand searched for something until Elmer watched him pull out an almost empty bottle of… something. Elmer raised his brows questioningly. Buttons only shrugged.

“Someone must’ve nicked it from Jack, and left it in here thinking no one would notice.” Elmer didn’t believe him, not entirely, but forgot as he saw what was left of the liquid douse the needle held between Buttons fingers. A threat was already tied and he raised it to the height of Elmer’s face with a look of concentration.

“Sorry about this.” Elmer closed his eyes as Buttons closed the distance between his hand and the cut just above his cheekbone. He really tried not to wince but moved enough for Buttons to hum a small sound of annoyance and place a hand on his head. 

He instantly forgot about the blossoming pain in his face and the aches of his chest. Button’s hand was soft, and when Elmer opened his eyes he was delighted to find that as Buttons focused on closing the wound, he stuck the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth in total concentration. He caught his gaze.

“So, what was it this time?” His eyes peered into Elmer’s. With a small swallow, he replied.

“S’nothing.” He looked away into his lap, and Buttons resumed with a small hum, very aware that he hadn’t believed him.

Soon, four tied knots pulled the edges of broken skin and Buttons was wiping off the needle once more and placing it back in the box. Elmer sat on the bed in a daze, staring at the back of the young man that treated his small kit with the expertise of a learned man. He turned around to face Elmer with the kit now tucked in his pocket. With a bemused grin, he walked towards the unmoving Elmer. He sat up straight, waiting for harsh words from the older boy, the boy he absolutely,  hopelessly adored. 

In a swift movement, Buttons leaned his head towards Elmer sitting on the bed, placing a light kiss on his clean cheek. As Elmer blinked away his disbelief, Buttons had gone to the door, almost gone before he said one more thing.

“Please, try to avoid gettin’ in ta more trouble. I’d hate to add more stitches to such a pretty picture.” Elmer’s face and ears went into a deep scarlet as he left, and began to think of all the ways he could get Buttons to place another kiss on his face.


End file.
